LUYAA
by DaggersAngel11
Summary: PG just in case. Dagger goes off to L.U.Y.A.A. which is a school for actors and actresses to well....become an actress! More info inside! RR please!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Sarah Lenevia, also known as Dagger by her friends, goes off to L.U.Y.A.A. (Lindblum University of Young Actor's and Actresses) to, as you probably realize from the name of the university, become an actress! While she's there, she meets people her age, who become her friends, and some that become her enemies. Er... just read and review please! Thankies! ^_^

A/N: heyy everybody! This is my first fic so... please be nice, but you may flame me, (just not too badly please! And don' kill me! Tell me what I should fix!) constructive criticism also welcome...hehe! I wrote this fic because I was bored and because my friends CrystalShards and Kiwifroot (hey guys!!) told me to! Hehe, oh and this is only the prologue, so please don't shoot me because this is boring... it tells you about the characters! It's HELPFUL! Hehe...ok!

Disclaimer: This fic is a little like "Will You Be My Canary?" By Aquarius Mistress, that's where I sorta got my idea from...so please don't kill me! If my fic has anything that is too closely resembled to your story Anna, you have every right to flame me; I'll take it out! Also, I don't own the characters... their owned by Squaresoft...so don't sue!!! The only characters I own are Michelle Hunter and Dagger's dad Andrew...but that's about it...pathetic right?! (Also...umm.... maybe this stuff will help you...

Stuff to know about the characters: 

Sarah Lenevia a.k.a. Dagger: She has dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. 19 years old, lives in Alexandria. She is a summoner and does white magic. Doesn't have a boyfriend, but has someone in mind ^_^ She is generous and caring when she wants to be... but if you get on her nerves...WHAM! You won't know what hit you! 

Eiko Lenevia: Daggers 9 year old cousin, in 3rd grade. She has purple hair and violet eyes, and a horn. She's a summoner and also does white magic. And...someone has a crush on her! She is outgoing and has a bossy attitude, but who couldn't love her cute little face and smile?

Adelbert Steiner: He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He also is Dagger's cousin. He is 19 years old and also lives in Alexandria. He is a magic knight (sword art) and he also wears his armor so he is called 'Rusty' ...a lot... by none other then...Zidane! He is very strict, and likes to stick to the rules. He is very serious, but, with Beatrix's help, he toned down a little, and actually enjoys himself sometimes!

Beatrix Michalchuk: She is 19, has brown hair and brown eyes, though she has a silver bandanna over her right eye. She is a Paladin and also does white magic. She is Daggers best friend and Steiner's girlfriend. She is VERY outgoing, and knows how to party! She absolutely loves shopping, but fighting is more of her style. She takes karate and cardio kickboxing so she can really pack a punch...lol!

Michelle Hunter: She is 19, has waist length red hair and light green eyes. She is very snobby and moody, but underneath the manicured hands and preppie 5 hundred dollar clothes...she has a good heart. She is a ranger (archer) but prefers other people fight her battles. She is VERY flirty, but doesn't have a boyfriend. 

Zidane Tribal: He is 19, has dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes with a tint of green. Of course, he has his trademark brown tail! He is very flirtatious and his boyish good looks always get him a date. He is a thief, and part of the Tantalus gang. And, he's not just a thief of people's money, but also of woman's hearts, and although he is very flirty and loves girls and everything, he is currently single. ;)

Mikoto Tribal: She is 19, and Zidane's twin (fraternal), has green eyes and golden blonde straight but full hair and a tail. She is very nice and sweet, but shy around people she doesn't know, unlike her brother. She is a red mage and very good at stealing things too (blame her brother...) After hanging around Zidane's friends, since they're over her house anyway, she found out that she is truly in love with Blank, and know they are dating!

Blank Yorke: He is 19, has red hair and black sunglasses on. His eye color is green. (I really don't know but since this IS my story, it's gonna be! lol) He is Mikoto's boyfriend and Zidane's best friend. He is also a thief, and of course, he is in Tantalus. He is really funny, but has a sarcastic sense of humor, which gets him into trouble most of the time. 

Teresa Kerwin: She is 19, has blue eyes and light brown hair with a bit of a wave in it. Her boyfriend is Marcus, and her best friend is Mikoto. She also is a red mage, just like Mikoto, but sadly, is far too kind to steal from anybody. She has a quirky attitude and is always looking on the bright side, a little too optimistic. 

Marcus Sharpe: He is 19, has brown eyes and brown hair. He is also a thief and is Teresa's boyfriend. He is slightly shy but is very good with the ladies (sorry Teresa! But then again.... he loves her more than anything! ^_^) He is also very arrogant at playing Tetra Master, but he always loses, hehe.

Cinna Mason: He is 19, and is a fat kid with brown hair, covered by a bandanna and hazel eyes. He is a thief, but not of ladies hearts, (hehe). He is slower than everyone else physically... and mentally when it comes to jokes. Had a girlfriend once, but that was because she was drunk, and only lasted a day and a half, because of her hangover, which finally went away (o_O) and which she dumped him and threatened to press charges if he ever came near her again... so...he's not very popular in the ladies department. 

Vivi Ornitier: A shy 9 year old (I know, he's supposed to be 3 years older than Eiko but.... who's story is it? Everyone *annoyed* your's.... me: ^_^) little black mage with honey colored eyes. He wears an over-sized brown patchy hat, which he never takes off. He likes Eiko and even tries going out with her.... which is very successful thanks to Dagger's help! ^_^ Isn't that cute??? He is a minor character in the story, as is Eiko, but will have some appearances when Dagger goes back home to visit on her breaks. 

A/N: Ok, thanks for reading guys! First chappy will be coming out soon! Ta Ta for now!

Shelby*


	2. LUYAA here we come!

A/N: hey! This is the first chapter! If you haven't read the prologue then, you might wanna so that you know whom some of the characters are! Ok, well here it is!!!

Shelby*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a sunny monday morning in Alexandria, and Sarah Lenevia rolled out of bed sleepily, awakened by the sound of her radio alarm clock. 

"Oh, shut up" she muttered while rubbing her chocolate brown eyes. Finally, she hit the button to turn it off, and walked slowly to her bathroom. Her room was large, square in shape, with blue walls and white furniture. She had a lot of big windows and French doors leading to a medium sized balcony outside. She had books neatly stored in her bookshelf next to her wrap-around desk complete with a computer. She had pictures along the walls of her and her friends Michelle Hunter and Bea Michalchuk (Beatrix). Some of them were of her and her mom and dad (she was an only child) and some were of her and her little 9 year old cousin Eiko. Eiko was her favorite cousin, who conveniently lived next door. Adelbert Steiner, her other cousin on her mom's side, was in her grade and was currently dating Bea. Dagger was 19 and was going off to College. She was going to have to leave for L.U.Y.A.A. which stood for Lindblum University of Young Actors and Actresses which was currently located in Lindblum. Today until 2:00 in the afternoon, was the last day she would be in Alexandria because then she would be on the plane heading to Lindblum for the school and staying there for the next four years. 

Ever since she was 7 years old, she loved putting on plays for her parents and relatives during holidays so she has always had a thing for acting. Her favorite play was Lord Avon's famous "I want to be your Canary" She read all of his books (using her grandfathers old scripts) and practically memorized all of Cornelia's parts. 

Well anyway, back to Sarah.... She walked out of the bathroom 30 minutes later, (it was know about 12 o' clock in the afternoon) with her teeth brushed and with a short sleeved red shirt on and navy blue bell-bottom jeans. Her waist length brown hair was left down, and it was still wet from her shower. She sat down in front of her movie-star type mirror and dresser and started to blow dry her hair. 10 minutes later, she walked down her double stair case and into her living room where her mom and dad were sitting across from each other on the white love seat's that were in front of their big screen t.v. They were deep in conversation. She sat down and started to twirl on the spinning one-person couch waiting until her parents noticed her.

"Oh hey sweetie! Glad to see you up and about." said Sarah's dad Andrew.

"Yes, hey baby, how are you feeling?" asked her mom Jane.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to see what we were gonna be 'doin today." Sarah replied while snapping out of her reverie. She was still a bit dizzy from twirling so much.

"Well, you, your mom, Eiko and I are gonna go to the Razzle Dazzle Café (ok so what if I made that up? ^_^) and eat a little farewell breakfast before we need to take you to the airship dock." announced her dad.

"Ok then, I'd better hurry up and get ready to leave if were gonna make it to the dock on time!" Dagger yelled while running upstairs.

In her room, she put on her silver watch, took her cell phone off the charger, and chucked her charger into her blue suitcase. She then grabbed her purse and called her dad up to help her bring her suitcases downstairs.

8 minutes later they were all in the black hover car waiting for Eiko to come out of her gigantic white mansion. The little girl ran outside, her shoulder length straight purple hair bobbed and shown brightly in the sunlight. She was wearing a blue skirt with a white top that had a picture of a sun with sunglasses on it. She opened the door and hopped onto the seat while kissing Sarah's cheek and saying 'hello' to her aunt and uncle.

"Hey Eiko!" Sarah said while wiping Eiko's saliva off of her cheek. 

"Hey, all aboard?" said Andrew, and when everyone said 'all aboard' he drove away.

10 minutes later....

They all sat at the bar in the little café. After they all ordered their sandwiches, they started talking at once about how they were gonna miss Sarah and how Alexandria wouldn't be the same without their 'Dagger.' Everyone in the city called Sarah, Dagger because that was her nickname and it was one of a kind. Eiko pulled something out of the backpack that she always carried around and gave it to Dagger. It was a box that was wrapped up in kitty-cat wrapping paper. Dagger took it slowly and opened it. What she found inside made her gasp. 

"OH MY GOD!" shrieked a VERY excited Dagger. "Wow how much was this worth? It must of cost you a fortune!"

It was an original copy of ALL of Lord Avon's plays, only 15 originals were ever actually made and they all cost a fortune! Even though Dagger already knew the plays by heart, she never actually owned the REAL books of the plays, only the scripts and stuff that her grandfather owned. She looked at the book, then at Eiko, and then turned her gaze back to the book. 

"It was 'nothin" Eiko said, looking at the happy teen "Daddy and mommy got to go to one of the ambassadors parties and got that as a reward for settling the case." Everyone knew Mr. Eric Carol and Mrs. Erin Carol because they were both well known lawyers. "Daddy said that he didn't want it because he had too much work to do and that he wouldn't have any time to read it and mommy agreed, so they both gave it to me, and I gave it to you!"

"Thank you SOOOOOO MUCH EIKO! I love you to death!" laughed a very, very happy and surprised Dagger. 

Their food arrived and they started to eat. 15 minutes later, they went back into the hover car while everyone in the café said good-bye to Dagger. Then they drove to the airship dock. 

At the dock...

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" Dagger said while kissing her family good-bye.

"I'm gonna miss you too Dagger, we all are!" said Eiko while fighting back tears.

"Call us as soon as you get there sweetie!!!" said Jane while hugging Dagger fiercely. 

"Umm.... mom....." Dagger choked out, "Breathing... becoming... an .... issue...."

"Oh, yes, sorry about that honey." Jane said while letting go of a really red Dagger who was gasping for air.

"Good-bye princess, we'll talk to you later," said Andrew while also giving Dagger a hug.

"BYE GUY'S!!!!!!!" Dagger screamed while running up the stairs. 

She dropped off her baggage and walked through the security metal detector. Then she grabbed her purse and walked on to find where gate #2 is.

"All passengers boarding flight number 16 to Lindblum is to board the plane. I repeat, all passengers boarding flight 16 to Lindblum is to board the plane know."

'That's me' Dagger thought with a grin. She headed to gate #2 when someone called her name from behind her.

"Huh?" Dagger turned confusedly to the voice that called her. 

"Dagger it's me! Beatrix!" yelled Beatrix running over to her as fast as she possibly could, Steiner behind her trying to keep up with her. They both hugged Dagger and walked over to the gate. After standing in line for 5 minutes, they showed the woman their tickets and walked on to find three seats near the front. 

"I call window seat!" Dagger said while scooting herself down the aisle where there were seats for all three of them to sit together at, although there was one seat left over. 

"Ok fine, I want to sit in the middle anyway so I can talk to you and Steiner." Beatrix said while fastening her seat belt.

"Well, I guess that leaves me at the end." Steiner said while sitting down and getting himself comfortable. 

"Umm..... excuse me." A girl with waist length red hair and light green eyes asked. "Is this seat taken?" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Who is this mysterious girl? Do they know her? When are Dagger and Zidane ever going to meet? Why did I stop at a cliffhanger? What does cheese say when it gets his picture taken??? (lol does it say 'cheese'?) Why am I asking you these questions when I already know the answers??? (Except for the cheese one...) Alrighty, stay tuned for the next chapter! Oh, also, READ AND REVIEW!!! Thankies!

Shelby*


	3. Moving In

Hey people! Shelby here! Can you believe that I actually updated!!! *crickets chirp* er....anyway.... on with the fic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last chapter:  
  
"Umm..... excuse me." A girl with waist length red hair and light green eyes asked. "Is this seat taken?"  
  
This chapter:  
  
"Hey Michelle!" Beatrix and Dagger said in unison.  
  
"I didn't know you were going to L.U.Y.A.A.!" Dagger said.  
  
"Yeah well, I went to acting camp this summer, you know in Lindblum at the theater district with Ruby?" as she said that, all of their mouths fell open. "Yeah, well anyway, I decided that the Lindblum University is really the best place for me to go to." Then she sat down as if what she said meant nothing.  
  
"But... to go there, you have to, like, either pay a lot of money, and I mean A LOT, or, you have to know Ruby really, really well!" Beatrix said, wide-eyed still on the subject about Michelle working with Ruby.  
  
"Well, that's why my father came with me." She said simply. Ruby, was only a year older then everyone there, but she was the best actress in all of Gaia. Also everyone in Alexandria knew that Michelle Hunter was the richest kid, besides the Princess of Alexandria. But they were still friends with her because she had a good heart and was also, did I mention this, the RICHEST kid (besides the Princess) in Alexandria!!! They all started to talk excitedly until the plane started to move. Once it was fully in the air, Beatrix took out her book and started to do some crossword puzzles, (it was a game book) and Steiner immediately fell asleep. Dagger turned her gaze out the window and watched the little puffs of clouds swish by as the airship as it moved through the sky. Michelle sat back and started to read her book. "Only six more hours until we are all finally in Lindblum" thought Dagger. She averted her gaze to Beatrix who was asking her a question.  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Dagger replied to the annoyed Beatrix.  
  
"I said, do you want anything to eat or drink? The woman asked you three times already!" Beatrix said but couldn't stop the laugh from escaping from her throat.  
  
"Oh yeah, umm.... Can I have a sprite and a turkey sandwich please?" asked Dagger.  
  
"Right away hun." the woman replied and grabbed a sprite can, a straw and a cup, and a sandwich from the bottom of her cart. When the woman handed her her food and walked down the aisle, Dagger turned to Beatrix.  
  
"Why did you laugh?"  
  
"Oh, well you had a really weird look on your face and I couldn't help but laugh."  
  
"Oh" replied a slightly embarrassed Dagger.  
  
"What were you 'thinkin about anyway? A boy perhaps?" laughed Beatrix as she got a nudge in the side by Dagger.  
  
"No!" Dagger said, her face reddening, "I was thinking about how we were actually going to be in Lindblum in 6 hours!"  
  
"And then you were 'thinkin about a guy right?" smiled Beatrix.  
  
"Nope, and can you please stop thinking about guys for at least five minutes please!" said and irritated Dagger, but Beatrix knew she wasn't really mad because Daggers eyes gave her away.  
  
"Ok fine, plus I already HAVE a boyfriend so the only guy I can possibly think about would be, well.... him." Beatrix sighed, in a matter-a-fact voice staring dreamily at Steiner (ehew lol) Dagger laughed as Beatrix went back to doing her crossword puzzle. Beatrix and she had been friends for more then half their lives and they both knew who was the more outgoing one. Dagger was always surprised at the way that Beatrix just said what she was thinking instead of lying about it. She was the most honest person Dagger had ever met in her entire life. She took out her CD player and listened to Lasgo (I love her music!! ^_^), and then finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep. ***  
  
"Dagger, oh Dagger, wake up sleepy head!" Beatrix said while shaking Daggers shoulders.  
  
"Were finally here!" Dagger opened her eyes and yawned. "Where are we?" Dagger said when her vision went back to normal. She quickly recognized the inside of the airship and saw people filing out.  
  
"Were in Lindblum silly!" Beatrix said while helping Dagger up. They got off the airship, Steiner and Beatrix holding hands, while Michelle and Dagger trailed along behind them, and went to go and retrieve their bags. They got a cart and all 16 of their bags and them went outside to wait for a charter bus that would take them to L.U.Y.A.A.  
  
***  
  
A half an hour later, they arrived at a gigantic building with a ton of windows. When they got out, they walked inside and checked in.  
  
"Yes, you are all on the fourth floor. Ladies, you are in 422 and young man, you are in 437. Have a nice day!" said the brunette clerk while handing them their keys. They smiled and thanked her and she smiled back and called for the next people in line. When they reached the elevators, they hit number four and felt themselves rising. The elevator was clean, with marble floors just like the lobby and pictures on the walls. There was also a little vanity mirror in a recess in the middle of the wall. There were lights on the ceiling of the indent and at the bottom of the indent was another slab of marble, like a table, where one could place their make- up or purses while fixing themselves up (now why can't they have that in OUR elevators?) lol) Soon, they reached their floor and went into the girls room. Inside, right when you walk in, was a gigantic living room, complete with a t.v., a fireplace, two big white couches and coffee table right in between them. There were also two love seats and a gigantic window. To the left of them, was a big kitchen and a dining room attached. To the right, were eight doors. Two doors on the right side, and three on the left, and 3 at the end of the hallway. Dagger opened up the first door on the right and found out it was a bedroom. She looked around and found a mirrored closet and a door leading to it's own private bathroom. There was also a door leading to a balcony that over looked the stores. It had a queen-sized bed and a medium sized oak desk. Along the wall was a big vanity mirror and dresser (much like the one she has in her room at home) and a little couch in the corner. Facing her bed was a t.v. with a gamecube!  
  
"Wow! I SO call this room!" Dagger said. Beatrix and Michelle ran in and looked around the room with their eyes nearly popping out with amazement!  
  
Beatrix whistled softly. "Wow this room is beautiful!" she said in awe. "Come see my room!" They walked into Beatrix's room. She had everything Dagger had except for the balcony and the bathroom attached. Plus the closet wasn't as big.  
  
"I like it" said Beatrix in a voice that held no argument.  
  
"Well I'm glad you do!" said Dagger. "Come on, let's go check out the other rooms.  
  
***  
  
It turned out that the other three rooms were exactly like Beatrix's. Dagger got the master bedroom. The other three doors led to two bathrooms and a little closet in the middle. They walked into the living room and noticed a little side door near the front door.  
  
"Must be a coat closet" said Steiner. Turned out, he was right. Also on the opposite side was a little laundry room.  
  
"Wow, they sure didn't waste their money on nothing" Beatrix said as they finally sat down. They had left their bags inside their rooms and Steiner left to go and check out his room. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Then the knob was turning and two laughing girls walked in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Who are these mysterious girls? What are they doing there Why am I asking you these questions when I already know the answers??? Alrighty, stay tuned for the next chapter! Oh, also, READ AND REVIEW!!! Thankies! Shelby* 


	4. knock knock knock

Heyy people! Yes, I no, I no...I took soOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo looooong updating....and I am soooo sorry about that!!! I didn't even mean to take soooo long, after all, I was on spring break like all last week...and yesterday and I had enough time to update...but no, I'm too lazy lol!! Anyways, I would like to thank all of my reviewers...your all too kind! *happycry* u guys ROCK!!! o, n just to tell you....in this chapter, everyone meets the Tantalus gang!!! lol! (Is it Tantalus 'gang'?? O well....) So....please read and review!!! lol!  
  
Disclaimer: ooo! I forgot to put a disclaimer in like....all of my chapters!! hehe! Sorry 'bout that....okie, so um.... Squaresoft owns everything, for if I owned this stuff, I would be swimming in a pool full of chocolate pudding and playing video games all day while having servants do my homework and of course, cooking for me...can't get enough chocolate chip pancakes can ya?! Hehe! oo! But I did just realize that I do own some things!! *grins evilly* I own Michelle Hunter, Teresa Kerwin, and Daggers dad Andrew...so *sticks tongue out* mmm to you Squaresoft!! *evil laugh* ...on with the fic!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last chapter:  
  
"Wow, they sure didn't waste their money on nothing" Beatrix said as they finally sat down. They had left their bags inside their rooms and Steiner left to go and check out his room. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Then the nob was turning and two laughing girls walked in...  
  
This chapter:  
  
One girl had green eyes and blonde straight but full hair and a tail (a tail?!) and the other girl had blue eyes and light brown hair with a bit of a wave in it.  
  
"Hi" said the green eyed girl. "My names Mikoto Tribal and this is my friend Teresa Kerwin. I guess were all roommates!"  
  
"Hey, I guess we are!" Replied Beatrix "My names Beatrix Clearwater and these are my friend's, Sarah Lenevia and Michelle Hunter."  
  
"Oh, and please call me Dagger" 'Dagger' added.  
  
"I like your accents, where are you guys from?" Said Teresa smiling. Mikoto nodded in agreement. "Were from Alexandria." Said Michelle. "Are you guys from around here?"  
  
"Yep." Dagger and Beatrix looked at each other and smiled. Their roommates were fun and happy people and they were all ready getting along.  
  
"Did you guys pick your rooms yet? We can't wait to look around." Mikoto said while Teresa smiled and checked out the room.  
  
"Yeah we did, but there are still some good rooms left!" laughed Michelle.  
  
*** After that, Teresa and Mikoto walked into the two rooms that were left and put there suit cases down. Michelle, Dagger and Beatrix walked into their rooms and started to unpack. Dagger took out her laptop and put in on her desk and plugged the charger into the wall and the computer. Then she added her mouse to it and put down her mouse pad and added a picture on the side. She then put a notepad and some writing utensils into the drawers and also added paper. She took out her school stuff and also put it in the desk. She then went to her closet and put her clothes away. She put her fall shirts on hangers on the top, pants on the bottom, and sweaters on the shelves, including her yellow jumper. In the little drawers in the closet she added her undergarments, socks and bathing suits. (She was bound to go swimming sometime.) put her light and heavy jackets into the closet and added her shoes. She brought 8 pairs of shoes. A pair of sneakers, sandals, boots, 3 pairs of high heels, red, black and white, her brown boots (the ones she wears in the game) and the regular white ones with diamonds on the side that she was wearing now. She kept the rest of her clothes inside the suitcase and put that on the top shelf. She walked over to the bed and took off the sheets. She then added her own and placed her blanket on top. She also added her pillows and took off theirs. Next, she grabbed her doggy stuffed animal and leopard spotted pink baby pillow and added them to the bed. On the two night tables she put her own alarm clock and picture of her family on each side and then filled both of the shelves with books. In the drawers, she put her CD player, CD's, magazines and her diary. She added a tissue box on the desk and on her right hand side night table. Next she went to the mirror and drawers and put in her make-up and accessories. In the drawers underneath the t.v. she put the videos that she brought along and also some and computer games. She noticed that there were some gamecube games in the drawers too. She then walked into the bathroom and put her toiletries away. Shampoo, conditioner, and her body wash was put in the shower/bathtub. When she was done, she glanced around the room with a satisfied look, but then her eyes closed in concentration as she remembered something. She walked over to her closet and pulled out the Lord Avon play book that Eiko gave her, and placed it on the bed. She then walked out to the living room and put her light and heavy jackets in the closet. Then she sat down and watched t.v. until everyone was done.  
  
"Finally!" Said a smiling Beatrix "I'm done"  
  
"Good for you!" said Dagger looking up from the t.v."I'm just waiting for everyone to get done already and then go shopping!"  
  
"Hehe, but don't forget about the presentation tomorrow morning" said Beatrix with a sly grin on her face.  
  
"What presentation?" asked Mikoto Teresa, Dagger and Michelle together. Mikoto, Michelle, and Teresa just walked out of their bedrooms and into the living room.  
  
"Remember in the guide that they gave us when we got on the charter buses?" said Beatrix. When nobody answered she went on. "The one that told us all about L.U.Y.A.A.?" Still, she was met by blank faces. "Arrrgggghhhhhhh! Alrighty then, in the guide it told us that at 10:00 in the morning there will be an assembly in the theater room on the10th floor and that all first years should go to it so they will know what they are up against."  
  
"Wow, it's a good thing you told us that, I was gonna spend all night roaming around just to get the feel of the city... and eat!!!" Dagger said while Michelle, Mikoto, and Teresa laughed.  
  
Out of no where, someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Ohhhh! It must be the guys!!!" cried out Mikoto while jumping up to answer the door. Outside were three guys and Steiner standing there waiting to be let in. A guy with red hair wearing a bandana walked in and was almost trampled to the ground when a very excited Mikoto jumped on him. "AHHHHH! BLANK, I AM SO HAPPY YOU FINALLY MADE IT!" yelled Mikoto. 5 seconds later...  
  
"Oh sorry everyone, that was rude of me" Mikoto said while letting go of Blank and brushing herself off. "Dagger, Beatrix, Michelle, I would like you to meet Blank Yorke, my boyfriend, (he has red hair and black sunglasses on. His eye color is green. (I really don't know but since this IS my story, it's gonna be! lol) He is wearing a long red shirt and baggy blue jeans.) his friend and also Teresa's boyfriend Marcus Sharpe, (he had brown eyes and brown hair and wore a navy blue sweatshirt and baggy blue jeans.) Cinna Mason, (a fat kid with brown hair, covered by a bandanna and hazel eyes. He wore a blue shirt that looked like it was 5 sizes too big and blue jeans.) and *sadly* my *twin* brother Zidane er.. Tribal. (A boy with blonde hair that went up to his shoulders and was tied back with a ponytail. His ocean blue eyes looked even bluer because of his black sweatshirt and baggy blue jeans he was wearing.) As she said that, she pointed to each one so that they all knew who everyone was. "Although I'm not quite sure if I met this guy before." she said while looking at Steiner.  
  
"Oh that's quite alright" said Beatrix. "It's my turn for introductions. Everyone, this is my boyfriend Steiner, Steiner this is Mikoto, Teresa, and their friends whom you have already met... I think."  
  
"Yes, all four of us are roommates, so yeah we already met." Steiner pointed out. After the introductions, they all started moving to the couches and sitting down talking to one another. Dagger couldn't help but sneak peeks at a certain blonde haired blue eyed boy, and, out of the corner of her eye, she realized he was doing the same thing too.  
  
"So, as Dagger said before, why don't we all go out and have dinner and then get to know this place a little better?" Teresa said while holding Marcus' hand. Everyone agreed and they all went to go and put their shoes on. Even in September, it was still a little warm out with a nice cool breeze so no one really bothered with a coat.  
  
Outside...  
  
"What do you guys want to eat?" Mikoto said while looking down the sidewalk, Blanks arm loosely draped over her shoulder. Marcus and Teresa were holding hands and talking about their favorite food with Steiner and Beatrix. Michelle and Cinna were talking about... whatever they were talking about. Dagger was only half listening because she was too busy looking at the huge buildings. In Alexandria there were a lot of buildings but she never really went to the city so she wasn't really used to it. From her house, the only big buildings you saw were people's houses. Zidane was watching her and wondering what she was looking at.  
  
"Whatcha lookin' at?" Zidane asked her, while looking in the direction of her gaze.  
  
"Oh" she said startled, jumping out of her reverie. "I was just looking at all of the buildings. I never realized some could be that tall!"  
  
"Well maybe I could show you around some time" Zidane said while wiggling his eyebrows in a flirtatious way. (Zidane's personality is the same as in the game.)  
  
"Umm...." Dagger replied but was cut off when Beatrix spoke.  
  
"So, where in the world do you guys wanna go to eat???" she said, exasperated.  
  
"We told you already! We wanna eat Italian" Mikoto and Blank said together.  
  
"But Steiner and I wanna eat German!" Beatrix said.  
  
"How about we go and eat Japanese?" suggested Michelle.  
  
"Yeah! Lets eat Japanese!" Dagger agreed.  
  
"Japanese sounds cool" Zidane said casually. Michelle beamed (ya no... smiled!) at Zidane.  
  
"Alrighty then, Japanese it is." Cinna said while all the people who didn't want it groaned.  
  
"Umm......" Blank said. "Does anyone know where there is a Japanese restaurant around here?" When no one said anything, Michelle piped up.  
  
"We could always just walk around and look for one!" She said smiling. They all murmured sounds of agreement.  
  
"Well, lets start moving then, shall we?" Steiner said while walking along down the sidewalk, holding Beatrix's hand. Everyone followed.  
  
***  
  
When they finally found a restaurant...  
  
"This place looks good!" Mikoto said. The restaurant was big, with gigantic bonsai plants sticking out of the ground right next to the building. (Ok, I'm not gonna get into much detail here, so to make a long story short, the building looked like any other Japanese restaurant, just bigger.) They walked inside and was greeted by about 10 different Japanese hostess' in kimonos.  
  
"Kinichiwah!" (Or however you say and spell it) all 10 of them said.  
  
"How many are there tonight?" one hostess asked in her thick Japanese accent.  
  
"10, non-smoking." Steiner said after he counted everyone. (Were cigarettes even invented?)  
  
"Ok! Right this way please!" the hostess said. The seating order was like this: Blank and Mikoto were on the two end chairs, Marcus and Teresa were sitting next to them on the horizontal side, with Michelle, Zidane and Dagger next, and Beatrix and Steiner at the other end. (They were eating Hibachi) After they were seated, they all looked at their menus.  
  
"Well, I know what I'm having" Dagger said.  
  
"What's that?" Zidane asked while looking at her menu.  
  
"I'm gonna get the filet mignon." Dagger said.  
  
"Wanna split it?" Beatrix asked. "Sorry I overheard, and I was thinking of getting the same thing, but of course, the portions are always so big!"  
  
"Sure!" Dagger said with a smile.  
  
"I'm gonna get shrimp!" Zidane said and Dagger giggled. "What's funny about that?" He said, confused o_O.  
  
"Oh, well I just remembered that that's what Eiko would always get when we went out to eat together, for Hibachi of course." Dagger explained.  
  
"Oh, I remember!" Steiner said and Beatrix nodded her agreement.  
  
"Whose Eiko?" Zidane asked.  
  
"She's our cousin" Steiner said as Daggers eyes lit up.  
  
"Oh man! I just remembered that I was supposed to call my parents when I got in! Dagger said. "I can't believe I forgot!" She then excused herself and went outside to call her mom and dad on her cell phone.  
  
"Hello! Welcome to Ichiban! May I take your order?" a female waitress asked. Yeah, we want the hibachi chicken." Mikoto said while pointing to her and Blank.  
  
"I want California rolls." Teresa said.  
  
ïI'll have the lobster.ïï  Marcus said.  
  
"Umm.... I'll have the.... cucumber rolls." Michelle said and handed her menu to the waitress.  
  
"I'll have shrimp." Zidane said. "And Dagger will have the filet mignon."  
  
"Oh and she's sharing with me!" Beatrix said.  
  
"Yeah and I'll have sushi" Steiner said. After they all ordered, everyone started talking to one another.  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"Don't you think Dagger should've been back by know?" Zidane asked. Everyone nodded their heads 'yes'. "I'm gonna go and check up on her ok?" When everyone didn't object he got up from the table.  
  
"Wait... Zidane! I'll come with you!" Michelle said and walked after him.  
  
"Umm.... I don't need help walking outside Michelle, you could go and sit down if you want, I'm not a baby you know." Zidane said as he looked at Michelle side-ways.  
  
"Yeah, well, Dagger is my friend too" explained Michelle "And I can be worried about her too if I want!" As she said the last bit, she pouted and made puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Michelle, I didn't mean to offend you or anything!" Zidane said while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"That's ok!" she said and smiled again.  
  
'Weird...' thought Zidane, but kept it to himself. By that time, they had reached the front entrance of the restaurant. Outside, Dagger was talking to Eiko on the phone.  
  
"So he really said that?!?!?!"  
  
"Yeah, and he gave me a big hug too!"  
  
"Your kidding Eiko! That's so cute!" Dagger said and couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Well I don't think it's cute! I think it's disgusting!!!"  
  
"What's cute?" Michelle said.  
  
"Oh hey guys!" Dagger said and turned around to face Zidane and Michelle. "This kid named Vivi at Eiko's school has a crush on Eiko and just told her! Isn't that romantic?" Dagger said dreamily.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING DAG?!?!? WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!?!?! DIDN'T I JUST CLEARLY TELL YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!!!!!!" Eiko screamed, and everyone from a mile radius (not really) heard her.  
  
"Oh, sorry little E, I just told Michelle and Zidane." "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, whose Zidane?!?!" Eiko said mockingly.  
  
"A friend." Dagger said. "What you think he's my boyfriend or something?" Dagger said, and then remembered that Zidane was right NEXT to her.  
  
"Are you talking about me?!?!" Zidane said, er, should I say, nearly screamed.  
  
"Umm.... n-n-no?!" Dagger stuttered, while blushing furiously.  
  
"Ok whatever, shows over!" Michelle said and jumped in front Dagger. Come on you saw Dag, know let's go and wait sit over there and wait till she's done, shall we? Michelle said, dragging Zidane with her to a bench.  
  
"Dag? Daggy?? DAGGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eiko shouted into the phone.  
  
"Wha-what?!?!" Dagger said, jumping out of her reverie.  
  
"Sorry, I thought you hung up on me!" Eiko said and you could tell, by the sound of her voice, that she wasn't very happy.  
  
"What's the matter?" Dagger said.  
  
"You still haven't helped me with the Vivi problem!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You know what I think?" Dagger said "Well of course you don't.... ok anyway... I think you should just go out with him!" she smiled.  
  
"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That's disgusting!!! I would rather eat broccoli!"  
  
"Yeah well..... that's what I would do anyway!" Dagger said then added "It's more like puppy love at your age, so I really wouldn't read into it that much, plus, if you don't wanna go out with him, then at least befriend him! Boy's make the best friends! Also, if you go to a dance, you could always ask him!"  
  
"Dag, i'm only in third grade ya know!" Eiko said. "But since you're my FAVORITE, FAVORITE, FAVORITE, FAVORITE cousin in the whole wide world, I'll take your advice on the matter at hand, but, I'll say this now, I am NOT, I repeat, NOT gonna go out with him!"  
  
"Ok, well anyway Eik's, I gotta go, k? Love you soooo much! Tell everyone I said hi!"  
  
"K Daggy, buh bye! Oh and by the way, I MISS YOU!"  
  
"I miss you too Eiko, bye!" She then hung up and walked over to the bench that Zidane and Michelle were sitting at.  
  
"...and then he said to me, "did you want another drink?" Michelle laughed, while Zidane looked bored and confused.  
  
"Finally!!!" Zidane said, jumping up at the sight of Dagger.  
  
"What, did I take too long or something?" Dagger said, while smirking them.  
  
"No, we just thought you got lost or something," Zidane joked.  
  
"Yeah, well, the chef is probably cooking our food right know, so let's go! I'm starving!" Michelle started to walk back to the restaurant.  
  
"So, why were you talking about me?" Zidane said to Dagger. She blushed. "Umm......... my cousin thought you were my um.... boyfriend." She said and looked straight ahead, not being able to meet his eyes.  
  
"Oh, I see, so what did you tell her?" Zidane asked and turned his head to the side to look at her properly.  
  
"Oh, don't get a big ego, I just told her you were my friend!" Dagger said and was finally able to meet his eyes. 'Wow, I never realized how bright his eyes really are. Snap out of it Dag!' She scolded herself. They walked inside and sat down at their table.  
  
"Hey Bea, guess what!" Dagger said as she sat down.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Eiko's got herself a boyfriend" she said casually and ate a fork full of salad that the waitress just brought her.  
  
"What?!?!?!" Steiner said jumping out of his seat.  
  
"Sit down Adelbert, you're making a skeptical of yourself." Dagger said while looking at Steiner.  
  
"She has a boyfriend?!?!" Beatrix answered for herself and Steiner.  
  
"Yep, well at least that's what she told me" Dagger said while examining her cucumber.  
  
"Well I see you took it well enough." Beatrix said to Dagger.  
  
"Well of course silly!" Dagger said smiling at her friend. "I was the one who told her to go out with him in the first place!"  
  
"You WHAT?!" Steiner said and jumped up again.  
  
"Honestly Sir. Rust-a-lot, can you at least refrain from jumping up all the time?" Zidane said. (Yeah just to tell you, Steiner had on his armor, like in the game)  
  
"Be quiet monkey boy, this is no time for your childish acts, this is family business!" Steiner yelled.  
  
"Hey, he is not a monkey!" Dagger yelled at Steiner. (That sounded like Dave the Barbarian on Disney channel!!! ^_^)  
  
"Will you people shut up already?!?!" a guy from the table down yelled at them. They didn't need to be told twice.  
  
"What the heck are you guy's talking about anyway?" Mikoto said.  
  
"Nothing!" They all answered in unison. Finally, the chef came, and they all went back into their normal conversations.  
  
"Hey Dag, thanks for sticking up for me before, but that's ok, I'm used to being called a monkey." He said and put on a lopsided smiled. (Aww!!!! Poor Zidane!!! :(*tear*)  
  
"Why? Who cares about what you look like? I mean your pretty cool!" Dagger said. 'Oh my god, did I just say that out loud?!?!' Dagger thought.  
  
"Thanks!" Zidane said.  
  
"Alrighty then." Dagger said and smiled. They got lost in each others eyes for a few seconds until Beatrix tapped Dagger on the shoulder and pulled them out of their reveries. They got back into normal conversation but looked at each other every now and then. By that time, the food was half way done and some food was on their plates.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
soOoOoOoOoOo......how'd ya like it? I made it extra long for you Kawaii*Koneko cuz I know how much you wanted this chapter to come out!! Hehe! and of course you guys too, Kiwifroot, Cinnamon grl, Aiko-sama, and AlyD!!! you guys rock!!! hehe! oooo! Please review people! The more reviews the better! And, I don't have a quota! Hehe, I just wanna make more reviews!!! anyways, a little heads up here. I have MAJOR writers block...which totally sucks... I have a little bit of the next chapter done, but I just wanted to tell you that if you don't see this fic updated in a while, well there's the reason!! Guess how many pages this chapter was?! 7!!! lol! 7 pages long!!! hehe! and please, if you have any ideas at all for my fic....email me or tell me in your update cuz I really need some ideas!!! That would help soooooooo much!!! Okie, if you read all of this, well, thankies!!! u rule, cuz even my own parents don't listen to me babble as much as this without telling me to put a cork in it! Lol! Okie....REVIEW!!! 


End file.
